one piece dance compitition
by osmica
Summary: one piece dance compitition


**Key* green=zoro orange=nami luffy=red nami's mom=blue robin=purple sanji= yellow $$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Luffy started a dance team and wants to be in the dance competition but the rules say there has to be two girls and with only one girl In his group and none of the other girls meat up to his expectations is thinking he might have to wait tell next year but that all changes when a smoking hot red head moves into town but dose she got the talent to make it into the dance team? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**nami p.o.v **

"**Ugh im gana be so bored mom why do we have to move?"**

"**because of my job. don't be so down they have some clubs there so you can dance as much as you want."**

" **really mom that's cool but I had to leave my dance group behind. I don't think thay have a dance group there.**

" **then if thay don't you might have to start your own."**

"**ok ima go take a nap now" I said while putting ob the headphones from my ipod and closing my eyes while listening to my fav song low.**

**Now to luffy and has dance crew******

"**Hay guys I think we should go to the club and see if there are any chicks that are good enough to join our crew."**

"**Sure but I doubt it."**

******************nami p.o.v. ************

"**Yes were hear mom ima go get dressed and go find the club ill be bck around 10 ok"**

"**Ok"**

**I put on a red halter top that showed my sun kissed abs that said ****don't act like your not impressed ****in black and some tight jeans grabbed the keys and went outside and yelled, " ****watch out Atlanta hear I come !!!! ****I entered the club and got a drink I was half way done with my drink when I herd my song and went to the dance floor and started dancing with the music **Chorus:] Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] Boots with the fur [With the fur] The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps] She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy] She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low [Verse 1:] I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go, this crazy all night spendin my dough Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show So sexual, she was flexible Professional, drinkin X and ooo Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I Whoa Did I think I seen shorty get low Ain't the same when it's up that close Make it rain, I'm makin it snow Work the pole, I got the bank roll Imma say that I prefer them no clothes I'm into that, I love women exposed She threw it back at me, I gave her more Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes She had them [Chorus:] Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] Boots with the fur [With the fur] The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps] She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy] She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low [Verse 2:] Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get you home My jeans full of gwap And they ready for Shones Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan One stack (come on) Two stacks (come on) Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand) What you think I'm playin baby girl I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola Got me like a Soldier She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover Shorty was hot like a toaster Sorry but I had to fold her, Like a pornography poster She showed her [Chorus:] Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] Boots with the fur [With the fur] The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps] She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy] She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low [Verse 3:] Whoa Shawty Yea she was worth the money Lil mama took my cash, and I ain't want it back, The way she bit that rag, got her them paper stacks, Tattoo of bubba cray, I had to handle that, I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin They be want it two in the mornin I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin She wouldn't stop, made it drop Shorty did that pop and lock, Had to break her off that gwap Gah it was fly just like my glock [Chorus:] Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] Boots with the fur [With the fur] The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps] She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy] She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low $$$$ now to ZORO$$$$

"**dang what's with that big crowd ima go check it out ok luffy."**

" ok tell me if there's any thing worth watching."

"**Ya ya ya I will." I said while walking towards the front of the crowd and what I saw was jaw dropping I saw a red head in I red halter top that showed her sun kissed abs and some tight jeans dancing the best I ever seen.**

" **zoro I think we got our selves a new member of the team and a hot one at that."**

"**ok the last low the chick dropped and rose up real slow." **

**$$$$$ nami pov $$$$$**


End file.
